Personajes Invertidos
by MacaG26
Summary: Ahora tu estarás en mis zapatos..
1. Chapter 1

_Los derechos y personajes no me perteneces son de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett_

 ** _Personajes Invertidos_**

 _ **Capitulo 1: Corazón roto y una nueva vida**_

Yo venía tan alegre, saltando por las bellas calles de nuestro vecindario al cual acabábamos de salvar. Creyendo que mi secreto aún estaba a salvo, pues en un momento de nerviosismo le confesé a Arnold todo lo que sentía por él en Industrias Futuro. De pronto me pare y caí en la realidad de que el me había rechazado al decir que había sido "El calor del momento" oh vamos cabeza de balón, ni tu eres tan estúpido para creer algo así. Y fue así como la cruel y fría realidad me abofeteó, me di cuenta de que el jamás me amaría y mucho menos podía vivir con la idea de que yo lo amaba que hizo que me retractara de mis palabras para mentirse a él mismo.

Lentamente sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba, y todo en lo que creía y soñaba desaparecía.

Camine hasta mi casa como un ente que vaga sin alma, llegue y escuche a mis padres platicando con alguien en la cocina. No le tome importancia, la verdad era que no quería ver a nadie y como siempre fui invisible para ellos, no habría problema con eso o al menos eso pensé yo.

-Niña llegaste- dijo mi padre saliendo de la cocina, aun seguía con la ropa rota -Ven hija-.

Bob llamándome "hija", bien ahora si ya nada podía ser peor, así que me encamine hasta la cocina perezosamente, pero al llegar fui estrangulada (literalmente) por la estúpida de mi hermana mayor quien me abrazo al verme.

-Maldición Olga, suéltame- trataba de zafarme de aquel abrazo, pues para ser tan débilucha vaya que la mujer si que apretaba como anaconda.

-Hermanita bebé, te he extrañado tanto- me decía apretándome cada vez más.

Y ahí venía, rayos maldije a todo el mundo en ese momento, aquel maldito momento en donde mi hermana empezaba con sus dramas llorando.

-Estas tan grande hermanita, tan linda, pronto serás toda una señorita- me decía con aquella voz chillona que tiene.

-Si si lo que digas... ¿Ya me puedo ir? No fue un gran día- quería irme a mi habitación a llorar en silencio, demonios gente estaba con el corazón destrozado y ustedes molestando como siempre.

-¿Qué no fue un gran día?- grito Bob -Si no fuera por ti y tus amiguitos yo lo hubiese perdido todo niña, fue el mejor dia de todos-.

-Ay si hermanita, papá nos estaba contando como salvaste a todos- menciono mi hermana eufórica de la emoción.

-En serio quiero irme a dormir por favor- estaba cansada no quería pelear ya.

-Claro cariño, pero primero escucha a tu hermana que vino a ofrecerte algo- menciono mi madre.

¿Olga ofreciéndome algo?, ya que si eso me dejaría irme a descansar en paz accedí a escucharla -Suéltalo- le dije.

-Ay Helga, encontré empleo en uno de los mejores colegios de Londres y quiero que te vengas conmigo a estudiar.. Tendrás la mejor educación que puede haber- dijo Olga estallando de felicidad.

Yo estaba en shock, no me esperaba algo así.

-Olga esa es una grandiosa idea, iras a ese colegio jovencita te guste o... - interrumpí a mi padre antes de que siguiera con su "amenaza".

-Lo haré- todos me quedaron viendo asombrados.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto incrédulo Bob.

-Que lo haré, iré con Olga- dije encogiéndome de hombros sin tomarle importancia.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos jovencita?- me vio desconfiado.

Vaya a pesar de que el hombre no me prestaba ni la menor importancia algo sabia de mi. Y lo entendía a la perfección, en que mundo yo accederia a irme con la estúpida de mi hermana perfecta lejos de esta cuidad y mucho más sin pelear por quedarme. Eso no sonaba a mi, pero vi la oportunidad de ser una nueva y mejor versión de mi persona, y lo que era aún mejor, estar lejos de Arnold.

-Vamos Bob, tu eres el que esta siempre diciendo que si ves la oportunidad debes tomarla... Además se que me obligaron a hacerlo, solo simplifico un poco las cosas- trate de sonar lo más convincente que podía.

-Bien, entonces esta dicho, se irán en dos dias- sentenció mi padre.

-Ay hermanita bebé, estoy tan feliz, veras que Londres es hermoso- dijo volviéndome a estrujar.

-Si, si, como sea, ¿Ahora si puedo irme a dormir?-.

Mi padre asintió y yo subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude antes de que Olga volviera a querer estrangularme con esas cosas que llama "abrazos".

Me tire en mi cama y al fin pude llorar en paz. Las lágrimas al fin pudieron salir.

-En solo dos días estaré lejos de aquí y lejos de ti- susurre mientras arrojaba el relicario con su foto contra la pared. Me di media vuelta y me sumergí en los brazos de morfeo.

.

.

.

.

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, yo me la pase mayormente en mi cuarto, no quería saber nada del mundo exterior.

Ahora estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que el vuelo a Londres saliera.

No me había despedido de nadie, en total amigos no tenía, solo a mi mejor amiga Phoebe. Pero sabía que si me despedía de ella no me dejaría ir, se que me odiara por no haberlo hecho, pero me perdonará luego.

-Hermanita, vamos, ya anunciaron nuestro vuelo- me dijo mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No dije nada, solo la seguí y sin saber cómo ya estaba en el asiento de aquel avión que estaba a punto de despegar.

-Adiós Hillwood, adiós Arnold- susurre mientras una ligera lágrima se escapaba y corría por mi mejilla.

Me dormí todo el vuelo.

Al llegar Olga me despertó dulcemente, se sentía bien que te despertaran así y no a los gritos.

Londres era hermoso, lleno de gente por sus calles y bastante nublado al parecer lo cual me agrado al instante, pues amaba los días nublados y más si eran con lluvia traían a mi un hermoso pero doloroso recuerdo de mi infancia, de la primera vez que vi su hermosa y rara cabeza de balón -Demonios Helga, ya basta- me regañe mentalmente al ver que seguía recordándolo.

Llegamos a un hermoso departamento, no era pequeño ni muy grande. Era simplemente perfecto, blanco con cuatro sofás en rojo y una mesita de vidrio en el medio de ellos.

Cuadros hermosos sobre las paredes.

Una hermosa y amplia cocina y dos cuartos.

El mio era completamente blanco, Olga me dijo que lo pidió así para que yo lo pintara y decorara como quisiera. Todo era hermoso y perfecto como era mi hermana.

-Hermanita, acomoda tus cosas haré la cena y mañana iremos por ropa y cosas para tu cuarto- me dijo desde la puerta.

-Gracias Olga- le agradecí con una amplia sonrisa.

-No hay de que Helga, quiero lo mejor para ti hermanita- me abrazo, pero por alguna razón aquel no me estrangulaba, más bien se sentía cálido y acogedor por lo cual correspondí gustosa.

Cenamos y mientras me contaba como era el colegio, su uniforme, cual era su trabajo que el cual por cierto era el profesora de bellas artes y del taller de drama.

Entre mas me contaba del el mas me encanta, no esperaba la hora de empezar al fin.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente fuimos por mi uniforme, útiles, ropa nueva, pintura para mi cuarto y algunos muebles también.

Termine agotada tirada en uno de los sofás al igual que Olga, ambas reímos divertidas por el largo dia de compras que habíamos tenido en el cual nos habíamos divertido mucho eligiendo todas las cosas.

Así que pedimos pizza y nos acostamos, había sido un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente comenzamos con mi cuarto, solo pintamos dos paredes de negro y las otras dos la dejamos de blanco, había un escritorio con una laptop, un hermoso librero, una mesita de luz y algunos cuadros con fotos de mi familia, Olga y Phoebe.. -¡Phoebe!- grite -Me olvide de hablarle, me va a matar y odiar de por vida- pensé triste. La extrañaba, y mucho. No sabia como haría ahora que estaría lejos de ella. Decidí llamarla antes de que fuese más tarde.

-Hola- atendió mi mejor amiga.

-Hola Phoebs, ¿Qué onda?- le dije.

-¡Helga!- grito tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono.

-Criminal Phoebe, me dejaras sorda- la verdad es que si me había dejado un pequeño zumbido por el grito.

-Lo siento Hell, es que hace días que no se nada de ti y me preocupe mucho, hoy iba a ir a tu casa- maldición ahora si debería de decirle.

-Phoebe no puedes ir- dije triste.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto agunstiada.

-No estoy en mi casa, estoy con Olga- le dije aun sonando triste.

-Oh ya entiendo, entonces te veré cuando vuelvas- dijo mas calmada.

-No se cuando volveré, estudiare aquí y.. - no pude continuar, pues mi mejor amiga me había interrumpido.

-¿Estudiar allá? Pero Helga, tu estudias aquí con nosotros.. Espera... te fuiste sin despedirte y me dices que no sabes cuando volverás y que estudiaras alla- gritaba histérica, la verdad hacia tiempo que no la oía así desde el accidente del "gas".

-Phoebe tranquila, todo pasó demasiado rápido, lo del vecindario, me confesó con Arnold, el me rechazo, llegue mis padres me dijeron que me iría con Olga y sin saberlo ya estaba en un avión viajando a la otra punta del mapa- explote sin quiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Te le confesaste a Arnold?- me grito.

Demonios, porque lo dije ahora iba a saber que la verdadera razón fue porque el me rechazo.

-Si Phoebs y el me rechazo e hizo que me retractara de mis palabras- las lágrimas se empezaban a hacer presente y me costaba hablar con claridad.

-Ahora entiendo porque te fuiste.. Esta bien Hell entiendo, y creo que será mejor para ti estar un tiempo lejos.. Te extrañare y me harás mucha falta- dijo sollozando.

-Gracias Phoebe, sabia que comprenderías.. También me harás mucha falta hermana pero te hablare seguido y te escribiré, podrás visitarme y yo a ti- le dije para que se calmara.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo más calmada.

-Como que me llamó Helga G. Pataki- levante mi mano en señal de juramento.

-Gracias Hell, cuídate y no te metas en lios- dijo entre risas.

-Gracias.. Y Phoebs.. De esto ni una palabra a nadie- sabia que en ella podía contar, después de todo era mi mejor y única amiga.

-Entendido.. Hasta luego Hell- se despidió de mi.

Me quede viendo el teléfono -Como me harás falta hermana- pensé.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y antes de comenzar el colegio Olga me llevo a un "Salón de belleza" en donde me convirtieron en toda una "señorita", tenía un nuevo corte y ya no tenía mi uní ceja, ahora tenía dos perfectas cejas.

.

.

Era Lunes, el primer día de clases y yo odiaba mi uniforme, consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata roja, falda gris con tablas, medias rojas, zapatos negros y un saco rojo.

Debía ir peinada con una trenza francesa, odiaba las trenzas.

Me sentía incomoda, pero vale la pena, estudiaría en uno de los mejores colegios que existía.

Luego de la ceremonia a cada uno nos asignaron a nuestros salones.

Al ingresar en el mio un niño pelinegro y de ojos verdes se dirigió hacia mi.

-Hola, me llamo Josh ¿Y tu?- me pregunto extendiendo su mano para saludarme.

-Helga- respondí algo confundida pero lo salude.

Era un niño muy alegre algo que contigo no iba.

Pero sin saberlo ese niño cambiaría mi vida.

 **Hola gente hermosa, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia.**

 **Les quiero contar que los primeros dos capítulos serán como una breve introducción para poder partir de la historia, espero que les guste y que le den una posibilidad.**

 **Saludo a Eli y a Serenity, al fin la subí chicas espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Me di cuenta muy tarde

_**Capítulo 2: "Me di cuenta muy tarde"**_

Luego de que salvamos el vecindario y arreglar todo con la policía para que no volvieran a meter a mi abuela a la cárcel, al fin pude acostarme.

No había podido dormir. Pero aquellas palabras que me había dicho en La Torre de Industrias Futuro aun resonaban en mi cabeza.

¿Helga enamorada de mi? No, eso es una locura, si es una locura.

Pero... ¿Por qué fue que lo dijo? Incluso me beso.

Ya Arnold, ella misma lo dijo, ambos lo dijimos "fue el calor del momento". Pero aun así, porque ella haría una confesión así. Es Helga, de seguro me estaba haciendo una broma, como siempre para fastidiarme ¿Verdad?.

Me estaba volviendo loco, no entendía porque me importaba tanto si era o no verdad, así que decidí ignorarlo y dormirme por fin.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes disfrutamos de las vacaciones, jugando béisbol en el campo Gerald. Sin embargo había sido el único en notar la ausencia de ella. No le tome importancia, tal vez había salido de vacaciones con su familia. Sin embargo sabia que su hermana había vuelto a la cuidad, y era cuando ella menos estaba en su casa.

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi.

-Arni, viejo despierta- me dijo mi mejor amigo indicándome que el partido ya iba a empezar.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurría y yo ne sentía raro, sentía que algo me faltaba, como que algo había perdido. Al principio pensé que era por mis padres, pero no era por ellos, aunque el sentimiento era el mismo.

Pensé en hablar con Gerald pero no estaba, había ido a visitar a sus abuelos. Así que decidí ir con la persona más sabía que conocía.

-¿Abuelo?- caminaba por los pasillos buscándolo.

-Por aquí chaparrito- me grito saliendo del baño o como el lo llamaba "la oficina" -¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto.

-Nada abuelo, es solo que me siento algo raro- le dije sobando mi cuello, estaba nervioso y no sabia porque.

-Ah, hablamos de una chica, ¿Verdad pequeño hombre?- me dijo guiándome un ojo.

-¡Abuelo!- dije rodando los ojos y el se echó a reír.

-Oh vamos Arnold, es obvio que se trata de una niña sino no te hubieras puesto rojo como un tomate... Déjame pensar... Mmmm.. ¿Se trata de la niña de una sola ceja?- me dijo poniendo su dedo índice entre su entrecejo como siempre lo hacía cuando se refería a ella.

De inmediato sentí un escalofrío que recorría toda mi espina dorsal.

No dije nada y subí a mi cuarto dejando algo confundido al abuelo. Me tiré en mi cama a ver las nubes pasar. Mi mente estaba en shock.

En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que sentía algo por Helga. Algo mas que un simple cariño de "amigos" si nos podíamos llamar así.

¿Pero como? No puede ser, me he vuelto loco. Vamos es Helga, me ha atormentado la vida entera y siempre anda gritándome que me odia. Aunque siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito y por más que a veces se comporte como una "niña ruda" yo se que no lo es.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mi.

Ya me volví loco, definitivamente..

.

.

.

Deje que los días pasaran, pero el vacío en mi aun seguía. Esperaba poder ver a Phoebe para preguntarle algo acerca de Helga. Opté por creer que solo era preocupación por ella ya que hacían semanas que no la veía, después de todo yo era todo un "samaritano" como solía llamarme.

Pero tampoco habían señales de ella.

Me estaba volviendo loco, no sabia que rayos me pasaba. Despertaba, me dormía, soñaba con ella.

Incluso pensé en ir hasta su casa, pero me detuve. No podía ir y simplemente caer como si nada con un "Hola Helga" no, me mataría de tan solo pisar su pórtico.

Además de que no solo ella me mataría si no también el señor Pataki.

Decidí esperar a que las clases comenzarán, en total solo faltaban unos día.

.

.

.

.

La semana paso rápido y todos nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el autobús emocionados por comenzar un nuevo años, reencontrando nos con compañeros que no habíamos visto durante las vacaciones.

-Hey viejo- me dijo mi mejor amigo quien me había apartado un lugar a su lado como siempre.

-Hola Gerald- lo salude emocionado.

Durante todo el viaje hablamos, hasta llegar a su parada, pero algo paso... Ella no se subió, solo venía Phoebe con una mirada perdida y extraña que me causó una mala sensación. Me mantuve en silencio el resto del camino hasta la primaria.

Luego de que nos dividieron en grupos cada uno fue a su salón, ya no estábamos todos juntos como lo habíamos estado desde preescolar.

Afortunadamente aun estaba con Gerald, también estaban Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila y Harold.

Toda la clase me la pase pensando en ella, como por acto reflejo me daba vuelta para encontrarme con una silla vacía. Extrañaba las bolitas de papel, los insultos, los empujones.

Debía de admitirlo, la extrañaba, por más de que fuera fastidioso todo eso era parte de lo vida, de esa relación rara que teníamos Helga y yo.

En el receso me encaminaba hacia Phoebe cuando Lila se me atravesó en el camino, la miré algo confundido.

-Hola Arnold, ¿Como estas?- me pregunto muy alegre como es ella.

-Hola Lila, bien y ¿tu?- le dije para no ser descortés.

-Me alegro Arnold, yo muy bien muchas gracias- me sonrió.

En ese momento note algo raro en mi, y era que no sentía lo mismo que antes cuando ella me sonreía de aquella manera.

-Gracias Lila, que amable eres- bien lo se ni yo sabia que rayos decía en ese momento, solo quería ir a hablar con Phoebe para saber algo de Helga.

-Oye Arnold, yo quería preguntarte algo.. - me miro algo nerviosa y yo confundido.

-Claro, dime-.

-Me pareció muy lindo y valiente lo que hiciste por el vecindario... Y.. Bueno yo se que yo te gusto, gusto y ... Quiero que sepas que tu también me gustas, gustas de esa manera- me dijo abalanzandose para abrazarme.

Quise correrme pero no quería que se lastimara o algo.

-Vaya Lila, esto si es una gran sorpresa.. Pero tu ya no me gustas, gustas de esa manera- le dije.

Esperen un momento ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir? Tenía a la chica de la cual había estado completamente embobado y detrás de ella por tiempo. Y ahora que al fin me decía que yo le gustaba la rechace.

Acabo de rechazar a Lila dije en mi mente y automáticamente una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- me pregunto ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Lila, pero la verdad es que no te gusto, gusto y jamás lo haré... Solo me quieres porque salve el vecindario y nadie se tuvo que mudar- le explique tranquilo -Somos buenos amigos, y no tenemos que arruinar eso- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus verdes ojos -Supongo que tienes razón, lo siento- me dijo apenada.

Yo solo le regale una sonrisa amable y seguí mi camino hasta donde estaba la pequeña oriental almorzando su sándwich solitaria.

-Hola Phoebe- la salude pero no obtuve respuesta alguna -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- de nuevo ese silencio -Oye Phoebs ¿Estas bien?- me preocupaba que no respondiera.

-¿Que quieres Arnold?- me dijo sería, lo cual era raro.

-¿Sabes algo de Helga?- me animé a preguntarle.

-¿Para que quieres saber?- me pregunto ella.

-Es que no la vi desde que salvamos el vecindario y me preocupe un poco por ella.. Ya sabes con todo eso de que su padre se haría rico con Industrias Futuro- mentí.

-Si tan preocupado estas, ve a su casa y pregunta por ella- me miro furiosa con los ojos cristalinos.

No entendí lo que paso, y para mi mala suerte el timbre para volver al salón había sonado, mire como entraba a grandes pasos furiosa hasta el.

Durante el resto del día busque la forma de ir a la casa de Helga, buscando la escusa perfecta y la hallé, le llevaría la tarea.

Cuando toco al fin el timbre para salir, corrí hasta su casa donde me atendió su padre.

-No queremos comprar nada niño- me dijo.

-No vendo nada señor, soy compañero de su hija Helga- le aclare.

-Oh si ya te recuerdo, eres Alfred- típico de el.

-Soy Arnold señor, ¿Esta Helga? Le vine a dejar la tarea- el me vio algo confundido.

-Helga ya no estudia acá, se fue a estudiar al extranjero con Olga- me dijo y en ese momento sentí un balde de agua congelada callando sobre mi.

-No lo sabia, disculpé señor- dije retirandome y pude escuchar como gruñía el señor Pataki mientras yo me iba.

Camine hasta mi casa donde me esperaba mi mejor amigo sentado en pórtico hablando con Phoebe así que corrí hasta ella.

-¿A donde se fue?- le pregunte al borde de la locura.

-¿A donde se fue quien Viejo?- pregunto confundido Gerald.

-Helga- me limité a responder.

-¿Para que quieres saber de Pataki?- me pregunto aun mas confundido.

-Si Arnold ¿Para que quieres saber de Helga?- me pregunto desafiante Phoebe, se podía ver odio en su mirada.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunte de la misma manera.

-No lo se, y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría... Quieres saber de ella, averigua por tu cuenta.. Nos vemos Gerald- se fue, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Se fue por mí- susurre entendiendo el comportamiento de mi compañera.

-Ay Arnie, eso es una locura, ¿Por qué Pataki se iría por ti?-.

-Porque soy el idiota que la rechazo-.

-Wow, espera, ¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Gerald... Helga me dijo que me amaba en La Torre de Industrias Futuro- dije algo nervioso.

-¿Qué ella qué?- estaba fuera de sí.

-Que idiota fui, por que no la tome en serio- me maldije ignorando a mi mejor amigo.

-Arnold, ¿Te gusta Helga?- me pregunto. En ese momento con aquella pregunta me di cuenta.. Me gustaba Helga, pero eso no era todo.

Ella me gustaba desde el primer día en que la vi, se veía tan hermosa con ese lazo rosa y su ropa también rosa. Jamás dejo de vestirse así, jamás dejo de ser ella.

Ay Helga, lo siento tanto.

-Eso ya no importa.. Nos vemos luego Gerald- entre a mi casa dejando solo a mi amigo.

Subí hasta mi cuarto, sin ganas de nada.

Había perdido a una de las personas más importante de mi vida y fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de ello.

Mi vida ya no tuvo sentido, extrañaba ser su víctima, era la única forma en la que sentía que existía para ella.

¿Era masoquista? Tal vez, tal vez no...

 **Hola Cabezones.**

 **Nuevo capítulo Wiii (•ω•)**

 **Aquí vemos la historia de Arnold y ta ene el próximo veremos como se desarrolla la historia tiempo después.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Elisa20da: Awww, Hola Elisa, no creí encontrarte por aquí pero me alegra mucho ≧∇≦ ..**

 **Hay que ver si lo extraña al torpe cabezón, nunca puede hacer nada bien el torpe.**

 **A mi también me gusto que la llamara hija fue muy tierno ≧ω≦ jeje.**

 **Y si, efectivamente ahora le tocará a él estar en sus zapatos, ahora vemos como Arnold se da cuenta de que siente algo por ella pero es demasiado tarde porque ella ya se fue..**

 **Las cosas se ponen mas interesante en el próximo.**

 **Gracias por leer una más de mis historias ^ω^..**

 **Serenitymoon20: Hola Serenity, pues yo también huiría jaja oh en serio lo hiciste? Yo creo que muchos lo haríamos y lo hacemos de hecho.**

 **Pero no te creas, Arnold es quien estará en sus zapatos.. Y si sufrirá mucho, estoy cansada de que siempre sufra ella quiero que el sufra, sienta el dolor que ella siente, que de retuerza ok ya me calmo u.u xD.**

 **Jajaja, ¿Segura que no lo golpeaste? Debes de dejar de hacer eso, quedamos en que serían bolitas de papel, no queremos que te vuelvas a lastimar luego yo me quedo llorando porque no hay actualización jeje.**

 **Gracias y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Espero que tengas una Linda semana o lo que queda de ella jeje.**

 **Eli-mont: Dudo mucho que odies a Arnold, de seguro le tendrán lastima, pero yo no seré piadosa con el u.u jajaja y si Josh será alguien muy importante y bueno en la vida de nuestra rubia.**

 **Vanessa G. Palos: Espero que tu mami no te haya regañado mucho jeje la mía también lo hace y peor aun porque tengo casi veinte y sigo haciendo esas cosas diría ella xD no dejare de hacerlas igual jajaja.**

 **Y si, efectivamente así será, ya en el próximo veremos como se desarrolla la historia tiempo después.**

 **Ahora vemos al estúpido de Arnoldo darse cuenta de que quiere a helga.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las hermosas personas que leyeron este fic, las que dejaron sus review, las que la siguen y las que le han puesto favorito, es un gran honor para mi muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando y si es así no duden en hacerlo saber y si no también sus sugerencias y críticas son las que ayudan a perfeccionar la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Espero que tengan una bella semana.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


	3. El pasado me persigue

_Aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez._

 _Aquella vez que la cubrí con mi paraguas._

 _Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa._

 _Pero tan hermosa a la vez, con aquella ropa y moño rosa._

 _Esos ojos azules tan profundo como el mismo océano._

 _Ser su víctima jamás me importó en realidad... ¿Por qué? Creó que era el hecho de saber que estaba vivo para ella._

 _Hoy me encuentro aquí, con solo su recuerdo. Porque ella se fue hace mucho tiempo y yo la deje ir porque fui un cobarde._

 _Me di cuenta muy tarde de mis sentimientos hacia ella.. La tenía, y la deje ir._

 _Que idiota fui.._

 _Pero tengo la oportunidad de remediar aquel dolor que le cause._

 _De poder corresponder aquel amor.. Solo espero que no sea tarde._

 _Voy por tí Helga..._

 _ **Capítulo 3: "El pasado me persigue".**_

 _Nueve años después..._

 **Hillwood..**

-Oye viejo, ¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?- decía un joven moreno.

-Si Gerald, al fin logramos saber donde esta.. Ahora que lo sé, nada me detendrá- dijo el joven rubio.

-Mmmm.. Mmmm... Mmmm... Vaya que si estas enamorado de ella hermano.. Has rechazado a cada chica que se te cruzo y ahora viajaras hasta la otra punta del mapa Arni, estas loco viejo- dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza.

-Lo se Gerald, pero ahora que pudiste encontrar una carta entre las cosas de Phoebe de ella y sabemos donde esta nada me detendrá- dijo firme y decidido el rubio. -Tranquilo Romeo, aun no sabemos si ella aun vive ahí... Esa carta es vieja ya- le preocupaba que su mejor amigo se fuera tan lejos para nada.

-Ya hice todas las averiguaciones- le dijo para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¿Averiguaciones?- pregunto confundido.

-Sí- le entrego un sobre con algunos papeles.

-Oye viejo, ¿Como lograste que te...-

-Mi padre tiene un colega y solo le pido un favor.. Dijo que todo fuera pro el hombre que le salvo la vida en incontables ocasiones- se encogió de hombros.

-Veo que tienes todo fríamente calculado hermano, solo me queda desearte suerte y rezar para que no te mate- rio divertido.

Arnold le dio una mirada reprochadora.

 **Londres..**

Era un día nublado y hermoso, que te invitaba a seguir atrapado entre la comodidad de tus sábanas calientes. Una hermosa joven de dieciocho años se estiraba y salía perezosamente de entre las suyas, caminando lentamente hasta el baño.

Luego de una relajada y refrescante ducha para comenzar el día de la mejor manera.

Se vistió con un pantalón rojo y una camisa azul, se colocó unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón. Peino su cabello y lo recogió en media coleta, dejando el resto de su hermosa cabellera dorada cayera en hermosas ondas bien formadas hasta la cintura.

Salió de su habitación tomando su mochila y algunos libros.

Golpeo la puerta que estaba frente a la suya -Levántate flojo, llegaremos tarde- grito.

-¿A quién le dices flojo?- dijo un joven pelinegro asomándose -La floja aquí eres tu, ven a desayunar-.

-¿Desde cuando te despiertas temprano?- le pregunto.

-Desde que tengo que hacer el desayuno antes de que tu intentes incendiar el apartamento- le regaño.

-Uno inicia un pequeño incendio y ya esta vetada de por vida de la cocina.. Solo fue una llamita pequeña- le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Casi incendias todo el lugar mujer..- colocó el desayuno en la mesa y ambos se sentaron a desayunar -En fin, ¿Trabajas esta tarde?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-No, ¿Tú?- le pregunto ella.

-Tampoco, podríamos hacer algo después de clases- le animo.

-¿Quieres ir a ver chicos?- sonrió burlonamente.

-Oye, el hecho de que sea gay no quiere decir que siempre quiera ver chicos- se ofendió el.

-Oh ya, alguien se levanto sensible esta mañana- dijo entre risas -Vamos, ya es hora- se levantó y llevo su plato y vaso hasta el fregadero.

El la imito y ambos tomaron sus abrigos.

Caminaron hasta la estación de trenes para tomar el tren que los llevaría a la universidad.

Al subir al tren Helga sintió un pequeño escalofrío que hizo sacudir todo su cuerpo.

-¿Mal presentimiento?- le pregunto su fiel amigo.

-Sí- solo respondió ella algo nerviosa.

Por lo general cuando Helga tenía escalofríos eran causados por un mal presentimiento de que algo fuera a suceder. Trato de no darle mucha importancia, tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado y comenzaba su segundo semestre en la universidad.

Mientras más se acercaban a su destino más se incrementaba aquella sensación horrible en la boca del estomago.

Llegaron a la enorme universidad de Oxford.

-Hey rubia, tengo que ir a la dirección, te alcanzo al rato- le dijo su amigo.

-Que no me llames así, apúrate torpe- gruñó ella.

El solo sonrío y corrió a la dirección.

Ella empezó a caminar por el campus, aun era temprano para su primera clase así que decidió irse a sentar en el cantero para poder leer un poco.

Pero mientras caminaba en dirección al cantero algo sucedió que hizo que Helga terminara en el suelo y con un gran dolor se cabeza.

-Lo lamento tanto, ¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz gruesa.

-Oye idiota porque no ves por donde vas- grito la rubia mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pero cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio deseo nunca haberlos abierto.

Se encontró con un par de esmeraldas que la veían entre preocupado y nervioso.

-En serio lo lamento- dijo muy apenado.

-Si, si como digas.. Es decir.. No te preocupes- trato de calmarse para que no la descubrieran.

Arnold sonrió arrepentido.

Helga sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento les fallaría y caería al suelo al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que le estaba brindando el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Arnold- se presentó estirando su mano, pero no recibió respuesta alguna ya que la rubia no parecería siquiera respirar -¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?- le pregunto preocupado.

Josh quien buscaba a su amiga la encontró hablando con... -"No, no puede ser el"- pensó el pelinegro antes de echarse a correr.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ellos se dio cuenta de que si era el, lo había visto incansable de veces cuando eran aun niños y Helga había recibido unas fotos que Phoebe había mandado de toda la pandilla. Fue entonces donde ella le contó todo acerca de su vida en su antiguo hogar.

Tomo la mano de la chica -Cariño, vamos... Ya es tarde- dijo arrastrando a la rubia e ignorando a Arnold quien se quedo muy confundido.

Luego de un rato de ser arrastrada por su amigo Helga al fin reacciono.

-¡Oye que te pasa gusano!- grito al soltarse del amarre del joven.

-¿A mi?- pregunto irónicamente -¿Qué diablos te pasa a tí? Pensé que ya lo habías superado- le grito de igual manera.

Ambos bajaron el volumen cuando se dieron cuenta que habían llamado la atención de las personas.

-Un simple "Gracias" no te mataría Helga-el joven se retiró verdaderamente enojado dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca.

Entro al salón de su primera clase paso todo el día aburrida y pensando en si Josh se había enojado realmente con ella hasta que la imagen de Arnold paso por fugazmente por su mente pero lo reprimió.

Ingresaba a su última clase del día cansada pero con ánimos aun así porque era una de sus clases favoritas.

-Señorita Pataki suba al escenario- le indicó al profesor -Lea esta línea- señalando cual debía de decir.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio de cabeza extraña.

-Disculpe, soy nuevo y aun no se ubicarme muy bien- se disculpó el joven.

-Esta bien Señor, solo espero que no se repita de nuevo.. En mi clase exijo puntualidad- explico.

-Si señor, no volverá a pasar- dijo el joven.

-Bien, continuemos por favor- le dijo a Helga para que continuará pero esta estaba paralizada -¿Señorita Pataki?- pregunto al verla totalmente pálida.

Era el fin, el hombre había dicho su apellido, quería matarlo, quería huir, que la tierra la tragara.

Reacciono y empezó a leer su línea.

En cuanto a Arnold aun seguía resonando aquello "Pataki, Pataki" una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras veía atónito a la joven actuando.

-"No puede ser.. ¿Ella es Helga?.. ¿Como diablos no la reconocí?"- miles de pensamientos así pasaron por la mente de el mientas seguía atento con la mirada hacia donde ella se moviera.

Luego de terminar con las indicaciones del profesor volvió a su lugar, que para su suerte estaba bastante lejos de la del joven cabeza de balón.

Rogaba con que el timbre que indicaba el final de su clase al fin tocara, para poder huir de ella.

Pero no fue así, inmediatamente cuando sonó, Arnold ya se encontraba obstruyendo le el paso.

-¿Puedes quitarte?- le dijo molesta.

-¿Helga?- la miro analizándola, y diablos que había sido estúpido al no ver aquellos hermosos e intenso zafiros, pero no pueden culparlo la chica ya no era más una niña -Soy yo, Arnold.. Arnold Shortman ¿Me recuerdas?- le sonrió muy alegre.

Helga lo miro confundida -No, lo siento... No te recuerdo- dijo fingiendo ya que era más que obvio que ella si lo había reconocido en el instante en que el la choco.

La sonrisa del rubio se esfumó de inmediato al oír que la chica a la cual espero y busco por años no se acordaba de el.

Josh iba ingresando al salón para hacer las paces con su mejor amiga cuando se encontró con la misma escena de la mañana así que prefiero evitar problemas y esperarla afuera, pero algo lo detuvo, era Helga quien lo había tomado del brazo y lo veía suplicante.

-Cariño, ¿Vamos a casa?- trato de sonreír lo más dulce que pudo y tomo al pelinegro se la mano -Oh casi se me olvida, que descortés soy.. Arnold te presento a mi novio Josh- lo presento.

-¿Novio?- pregunto confundido el pelinegro a lo cual Helga apretó su mano fuerte lo que provocó un leve chillido en el -Si, su novio.. Un gusto Arnold- dijo mirando a la joven algo molesto.

-Si nos disculpas, debemos irnos... Hasta pronto- se despidió la rubia.

Y Arnold aun seguía en shock sin entender nada de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- dijo sentándose de su amarre.

-Lo siento, entre en pánico- dijo deslizándose sobre una banca.

-Esta bien, después de todo para eso estan los mejores amigos... Creó- se sentó a su lado.

-Tenias razón- soltó.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto confundido.

-Pense que lo había superado pero no fue así.. Solo basto con verlo de nuevo para que ponga mi mundo de cabeza- dijo frustrada.

-Desearía haberme equivocado- susurro levemente.

Arnold caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la universidad pensando en que había sido un gran idiota al haber viajado tan lejos para encontrarla en brazos de alguien más.

Pero que rayos pensaba Arnold, que ella lo esperaría la vida entera después de como el prácticamente hizo que se retractara de sus palabras.

Ahora era el quien estaba en sus zapatos, ahora a el le tocaría sufrir todo lo que ella sufrió cada vez que el miraba a cada rostro bonito.

Ahora el era el "obsesionado", ahora el era el enamorado.

-Maldito estúpido cabeza de balón, tenias que venir a arruinarlo todo- grito una voz que le sonó muy familiar y aun más por el apodo.

Arnold se acercó lentamente y vio como Helga estaba sentada con su supuesto novio y esta gritaba y lo maldecía.

Si algo sabia Arnold de Helga era que ella era la ecuación más complicada que el hombre no había podido haber creado jamás, pero que sin duda el la resolvería.

La vio, vaya que era hermosa.

Piernas asombrosamente largas, cabellera hasta la cintura, un hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, esas perfectas facciones de su rostro.

Sin duda la pubertad y Londres habían hecho un gran trabajo con la bravucóna Helga G. Pataki o tal vez siempre fue así de hermosa, solo que el era demasiado ciego como para ver su belleza.

Vio como ambos jóvenes se retiraban juntos, el los vio alejándose preguntándose si seguir o no adelante con su plan.

Al verla por última vez recordó porque hizo todo esto.

-No te dejare ir de nuevo, una vez si, dos no- dijo mirando y dando la vuelta para ir a su departamento.

Mientes tanto un muy triste Josh caminaba al lado de una muy enojada y dolida Helga, pues viejas heridas estaban siendo abiertas nuevamente.

 **Hola cabezones.. Estoy de regreso, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ya saben dejen sus comentarios todos son bienvenidos.**

 **Saludos * - - */**


	4. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Como fue que me encontraste?.

Me fui lejos para no tenerte que ver más.

Para no sufrir más tu rechazo.

Se que no soy como las chicas que te gustan.

No soy un rostro bonito sin cerebro.

Jamás podré ser lo que tu realmente quieres.

Aun así, el alejarme millones kilómetros lejos de tí, de nada sirvió.

Aun esta vivo este sentimiento que muchas veces trate de matar, pero que siempre falle.

Ahora estas aquí y este sentimiento esta más vivo que nunca, ardiendo en mi pecho, gritando por salir.

Pero no lo dejare, no eres digno de el.

 _ **Capítulo 4: ¿Qué haces aquí?.**_

Helga había llegado de la universidad realmente triste y confundida. Pues los sentimientos por aquel chico al que siempre había amado, nuevamente estaban floreciendo.

Lo odiaba por haber vuelto.

¿Qué demonios hacia en la misma universidad que ella?.

De todas las universidades del mundo y de todas las personas que lo habitan, justamente se venia a topar con el ser que menos quería ver en la vida nuevamente.

Había escapado de su hogar, alejado de su mejor amiga, todo para no volverlo a ver. Dejo atrás muchas cosas, aun así por más que intento su amor por aquel niño jamás lo pudo dejar.

¿Sí era un capricho? Tal vez.. A veces dicen que el corazón es caprichoso. Pero aun así, Helga estaba muy consiente de que por más que intentara estar con otros chicos jamás iba a poder. Porque primero debería de afrontarlo a el. Su pasado. Su perdición.

Se fue quedando dormida, mientras su cabeza aun daba mil vueltas al asunto.

.

.

Arnold volvía a su departamento triste y realmente desanimado.

Había encontrado nuevamente a la chica por la cual se había "obsesionado" hacia años ya.

Se tiro perezosamente en su cama. En que diablos estaba pensando Arnold al creer que Helga aun lo amaría.

El hacia tiempo que ya no estaba más en su vida. Y luego estaba Josh, ese chico quien era el novio de su amada.

Fue demasiado para el. Empezó a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto en haber hecho aquel viaje. En si debía de volver a su amado hogar y admitir que había perdido la batalla, sin antes si quiera haber tenido la oportunidad de pelearla.

Tomo su cartera y busco una fotografía de Helga que había encontrado Gerald entre las pertenencias de su novia -¿Qué debo hacer?- susurro mientras la contemplaba, y también caía en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Los golpecitos de la lluvia contra las ventana le dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Helga despertaba con mucha dificultad. No había podido dormir bien gracias a la llegada de cierto tormento de la niñez.

Se despertó y camino hasta la cocina, noto que Josh no estaba así que fue a buscarlo a su cuarto para desayunar juntos.

Pero tampoco se hallaba ahí.

Encontró una nota en la mesa "Buen día dormilona, me llamaron del trabajo. Te deje el desayuno preparado, nos vemos en la universidad" sonrió por tener un mejor amigo que siempre se preocupa por ella. Le recordaba mucho a Phoebe.

Desayuno mientras veía las noticias, luego fue a ducharse.

Al salir del baño busco ropa ropa más abrigada y entre ellas encontró su antiguo listón rosa. Lo miro con profunda añoranza y sonrío.

Lo tomo y se lo coloco solo para ver como le quedaba, le traía tantos recuerdo. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse con los incontables recuerdos que pasaron por su mente. El celular sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Era su madre, quería saber como estaba. Desde que Helga se habla mudado con Olga sus padres eran mucho más atentos hacia ambas. Ya no dejaban a Helga de lado.

Colgó, se le había hecho tarde.

Tomo todas sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida, pero antes dio un vistazo hacia atrás, tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo pero no recordaba que era.

No le tomo mucha importancia, tomo su paraguas y salió.

La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte.

Helga siempre pensaba que el clima la entendía, y aun más la cálida lluvia.

Llego a la universidad casi empapada, gracias a los automovilistas que la salpocaron al pasar. Busco a su amigo, pero no lo hallo por ningún lado, pensó que se le habla hecho tarde, ya que lo habían llamado temprano para hacer algo importante en el trabajo.

Camino perezosamente hasta su clase.

Para su suerte no compartía esa clase con Arnold, así que se sintió aliviada.

Paso de clase en clase, se sentía muy cansada a causa de que no había dormido casi nada.

Camino comino coml zombi por los pasillo, al fin había acabado con sus clases, pero debía de ir a su trabajo. Trabajaba medio tiempo como reportera del diario de Oxford. Su jefe había quedado tan asombrado con su trabajo que hasta le había dado su propia columna. Le encantaba poder escribir libremente y que su trabajo lo leyeran varios lectores que siempre pedían aun más.

Salió afuera y se encontró con una gran tormenta -¡Maldición!- exclamo frustrada tomando su paragüas el cual no podía abrir -Rayos, lo que me faltaba- grito.

Trato de refugiarse entre los techos de los locales, hasta que en un intento de cruzar la calle fallido gracias a un auto que casi la atropella Helga se resbaló cayendo. Espero el impacto contra el suelo, pero a cambio se sintió flotar, que alguien la había tomado. De pronto no sintió más la lluvia caer sobre si, abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda y aquel chico rubio que le sonreía dulcemente -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado y sonrojado, pues al haber agarrado a la chica había quedado muy cerca de su rostro con el suyo, tanto que podía sentir su delicioso y cálido aliento.

Helga estaba petrificada, rogando que la tierra la tragara en ese momento. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado y su respirar aun más. Solo atino a asentir.

Arnold la incorporó por completo y contemplo por una segunda que para el parecieron eternos ante tanta belleza.

Esos hermosos ojos azules y esos labios que pedían a gritos que fuesen besados por el, o eso imaginaba al verlos.

Entonces se percató de algo, y le sonrió tan bobamente que asusto un poco a Helga -¿Qué me miras tanto?- le pregunto confundida.

-Nada, es solo que.. Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa- le dijo tontamente.

Entonces fue cuando ella recordó que había olvidado y se había visto que llevaba puesto, gracias a que estaba hablando con su madre no se había dado cuenta de que había tomado.

Llevaba un pantalón negro y un suéter rosa que le había regalado Phoebe.

Solo rodó los ojos y se alejó del joven.

-Oye espera, te mojarás- dijo alcanzandola.

-Ya estoy mojada genio- el mal genio Pataki resucitaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la freno y la miel a los ojos.

Helga se sentía nerviosa, y acorralada también, pues el rubio la había sujetado de los hombros.

Sin hablar, sin decir nada, ni siquiera un pequeño sonido más que el de la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos.

Esas miradas intensas, en donde se podía ver casi mezclarse el azul con el verde.

Arnold se acercó aun más a Helga, ella no dio marcha atrás, estaba hipnotizada.

Sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de unirse...

 **Hola chicos..**

 **Bien, hace rato que no actualizo y escribí esto en la mañana en mi tiempo libre espero que les guste, perdón lo corto y si hay algún o mejor dicho muchos errores. La verdad es que estoy muerta y cero ganas de revisarlo y si no lo subo ahora no se cuando lo haré.**

 **Me disculpo también, ando muy ocupado y comencé el colegio y no ando de muchos ánimos por cosas que han pasado y que la verdad ne han dolido y decepcionado muchísimo. Pero bueno no vine a aburrirlos con mis historias.**

 **Mil gracias a los que leen este fic, prometo pronto responder todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado que no haya agradecido uno por uno.**

 **Mil gracias por dejarlos también.**

 **Por cierto FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER para algunas lo es aún y para otras no pero bueno feliz día mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Un especial saludo a una maravillosa escritora que lee todas mis historias y se esta convirtiendo en una muy buena amiga y espero que esta amistad siga creciendo porque como te digo siempre eres una persona de oro y amo tus consejos porque siempre me hacer razonar y ver las cosas más claras y eso ayuda muchísimo así que mil gracias Serenitymoon20 sos una Genia, no me voy a cansar de decirlo.**

 **Gracias por apoyarme y alentarme en el nuevo Fic que espero sacar pronto.**

 **Un saludo a cada uno de ustedes.**

 **Que tengan una hermosa noche y una linda semana, lo que resta de ella.**

 **Saludos * - */**


End file.
